Rush Hour 3: Michael Jackson in trouble!
by Blood of a Red Rose
Summary: Rated for cussing and insanity! Co-written by Footychic32. Chapter one: My insane brain's fault please flame me and no-one else! RRC people!


**Rush Hour 3**

**Authors:                     ***fighting off lawyers* NO WE DON'T OWN RUSH HOUR, NOR DO WE OWN MICHAEL JACKSON, JACKIE CHAN OR CHRIS TUCKER SO DON'T SUE US!!! *SJE hits lawyers with a stick* 

**Footychic:**              Well...anywaaay...We DO own us, and Claire, so you can't steal them!

**SJE:**                       *laughs demonically*

**Footychic:**              Yeah, SJE, I think we need to get on with the first chapter... -.-'

**SJE:**                       Okies! ^_^

**Footychic:**              Then go!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Saturday 25th August 2003_

_Royal __Albert__Hall___

**Carter****:**                   Ok, Lee, we need to get these guys, they're trying to kill my hero!

**Lee****:**                       Don't worry Carter, I know who they are!

**Carter****:**                   Ok, Ok, well sho-mon!

_*they enter the R.A.H*_

**Carter****:**                   *to the Bodyguard* I'm L.A.P.D; now let me in front row!

**Bodyguard:   **          *reading Carter's ID* Right away Miss Canler.

**Carter****:**                   Canler? Miss? Boy I'm gonna whoop your ass!

**Lee****:**                       *To bodyguard* Please ignore my partner, she had a lot to drink.

_*They are seated in the front row beside two teenage girls and two women*_

**Carter****:**                   Heeey girl! I'm L.A.P.D, you wanna hook up? Coz you are fine!

**Woman 1:**              We're with the dancers.

**Carter****:**                   Really? *nervous laugh* You hear that Lee? They with the dancers!

**Lee****:**                       *laughs*

_*__Michael__Jackson__ comes on stage*_

**Carter****:**                   Lee, are you seeing this? Boy it's Michael Jackson!

**Lee:    **                   Yes, but we have a job to do.

_*Fireworks start and __Michael__Jackson__ is raised onto a high platform and the Smooth Criminal intro starts*_

**MJ:**                        *on stage platform* As he came in through the window, there was the sound of, a                                  crescendo...

**Carter****:**                   *starts dancing and singing*

_*all of a sudden a gun shot is heard*_

**???:**                       Prepare to die Mike... *Tries to shoot MJ*

**Teenage girl 1:**       *Grabs the attacker's arm and points the gun towards the roof*

**Carter****:**                   C'mon Lee we need to stop those guys! *Gets out his gun and points it towards the                                attacker*

**Teenage girl 2:**       *Grabs her mobile and calls the cops*

_~Later~_

**Random Cop:**          Well thank you, we'll take it from here. *drags off attacker*

**MJ:**                        *To Carter and Lee* Thank you, you saved me.

**Lee****:**                       No, these girls *points to Teenage girls 1 and 2* are the reason you are alive Mr Jackson.

**Carter****:**                   Lee I'm standing next to Michael Jackson! *faints*

**MJ:**                        *To Teenage girls 1 and 2* Excuse me, what are your names?

**Teenage girl 1:**       Nicole, *grabs Teenage girl 2's arm* Michael Jackson's talking to us! *starts crying*

**Nicole****:**                   Lynsey, we saved Michael Jackson's ass back there, course he's ganna wanna talk tee us                              man! *walks over and steps on Carter* Damn, I'm standing on a crazy pervert black man!

**Lee****:**                       You girls were very brave.

**Lynsey:**                 *still crying* thanks.

**Nicole****:**                   Yeah, yeah, now who the hell was that!? 

**Lee****:**                       Why do you want to know?

**Nicole****:                        **Listen, those *^@"£!($ just destroyed the concert of a lifetime and if I find out that  are more of these gay *^@"£!($"^%$ trying to do this I will personally take their guns and blow whatever the *:&( is left of the balls they apparently DON'T have off their   %$"!&*( bodies!!!

**Lee****:                            ***to Lynsey* is she passionate about Michael Jackson or just very angry and demented?

**Lynsey:                      ***stopped crying* it's a bit of both...

**MJ:**                        Well anyway, I've been having kidnap and death threats, and I've been advised heavier security so I'll be OK.

**Lynsey:**                 Cool.

**Nicole****:**                   I need to kill something...*goes demented*

**Carter****:**                   *In a dream, acting it out* Cause this is thriller, Yeah girls, you know I'm the king!

**MJ:                        He's strange...**

**Everyone Else:       *Moving slowly away from Carter* yeeeah... o.O;**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Footychic:**              Did ya like it so far? Nicole and her demented mind thought basically this ENTIRE chapter, so if it doesn't make much sense, that's why.

SJE:                       Yo, I ain't demented! COcoNutS! @_@ Footychic:                 Yeah...ok... -.-' 

**SJE:**                              If you do not give us reviews I will kidnap Carter and Lee! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha *deep breath* hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

**Footychic:**                    Jesus Nic!

_Blessed Be!_

~x~SJE~x~ and ~*~{Footychic}~*~


End file.
